Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots
thumb| Das offizielle Logo von [[MGS4 ]] right|thumb|[[Old Snake bei seiner "final mission".]]Metal Gear Solid 4 ist der sechste Teil der Metal Gear Mainline und wurde beim 2005 eigens gegründeten Studio Kojima Productions entwickelt. Dabei teilen sich Hideo Kojima, Shuyo Murata und Yoji Shinkawa die wohl wichtigste Rolle des „Directors“. Es ist am 12. Juni 2008 weltweit exklusiv für die PlayStation 3 erschienen und trägt den Untertitel "Guns of the Patriots". Hauptcharakter ist der stark gealterte Solid Snake, der von einem Großteil der Fangemeinde Old Snake genannt wird. Das Spiel steht unter dem Motto "No Place to hide" (engl.: "Kein Platz zum Verstecken") und beschäftigt sich mit dem Thema "senses" (engl.: "Gefühle"). Vorgeschichte / Entwicklung Nach einigen Gerüchten und Aussagen von Kojima, dass Metal Gear Solid 3 sein letzter Metal Gear-Teil sei und MGS4 ohne ihn entstehen würde, hat Hideo Kojima im Mai 2005, nach negativem Feedback und sogar Morddrohungen aus der Fangemeinde bestätigt, dass er wieder die Spieleentwicklung leiten werde und das Spiel produziert. Wie oben bereits beschrieben, teilt er aber die große Verantwortung mehr als zuvor mit anderen Entwicklern. Ryan Payton, Assistenz-Produzent bei Kojima Productions, hat am 21. Januar 2008 in einem seiner Podcasts des Kojima Productions Report enthüllt, dass das Spiel so gut wie fertig sei und man es bereits durchspielen könne. Hauptaugenmerk liegt nunmehr bei der Beseitigung von Fehlern. Zwar könnten noch ein paar Änderungen vorgenommen werden, aber die Mehrzahl des Entwicklungsteams wird nicht mehr gebraucht. Gleichzeitig erwähnte er, dass Hideo Kojima das neue Release-Datum am 12. Juni 2008 unbedingt einhalten will, denn er möchte die Leute, besonders natürlich die Fans, nicht noch einmal mit einer Verschiebung des Titels enttäuschen. Trailer Wie von Metal Gear gewohnt wurde auch Guns of the Patriots im Vorfeld durch mehrere Trailer präsentiert, die nicht nur die technischen Aspekte des Spiels präsentieren sollten, sondern auch erste inhaltliche Hinweise beinhalteten. Insgesamt wurden seit der E3 2005 6 Trailer gezeigt. Mit dazugekommen sind ebenso eine Gameplay-Präsentation sowie - nachdem Metal Gear Solid 4 auf bestimmten Messen anspielbar war - diverse andere Gameplay-Videos. Der E3 2006 Trailer wurde des Weiteren überarbeitet und auf YouTube oder der Offiziellen Webseite finden sich auch japanische Versionen der Trailer. Eine Übersicht über alle (englischen) Trailer, sowie die offizielle Gameplay-Präsentation, ein paar anderen Gameplay-Videos, Interviews und Featuretten finden Interessierte hier: MGS4 Videoseite auf GameTrailers Storyline Metal Gear Solid 4 spielt fünf Jahre nach dem Manhattan-Zwischenfall, welcher im Vorgänger Metal Gear Solid 2 behandelt wurde und 9 Jahre nach dem Zwischenfall in Shadow Moses aus Metal Gear Solid 1. Charaktere Hideo Kojima bestätigte, dass in Metal Gear Solid 4 viele Charaktere aus den Vorgängern auftauchen werden. So wird der im Westen eher unbeliebte Hauptcharakter aus MGS2, Raiden, ebenfalls eine tragende Rolle spielen, dieser kann aber nicht mehr gespielt werden. Mit an Bord sind außerden Meryl Silverburgh, Naomi Hunter, Otacon, Roy Campbell, Liquid Ocelot, Vamp, Mei Ling, Rosemary, EVA und Johnny. Man zeigte auf der Games Convention 2007 außerdem erstmals die The Beauty and the Beast Unit (engl.: "Die Schöne und das Biest-Einheit"), dessen Mitglieder sehr an die Endgegner in Metal Gear Solid - Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf, Vulcan Raven und Decoy Octopus( dieser war allerdings kein Endgegner) - erinnern. Ein vor langer Zeit veröffentlichtes Bild auf dem alte Bekannte zu sehen sind, darunter auch Big Boss, wurde laut Hideo Kojima vom Charakter-Designer Yoji Shinkawa frei erstellt und soll keinerlei Beziehungen zu der Geschichte in Metal Gear Solid 4 haben. Dennoch löste das Artwork natürlich wilde Spekulationen unter Fans aus, die nun darauf gespannt sind, ob der eigentlich tote Big Boss doch noch einmal zurückkehren wird. Nachdem das Spiel nun erschienen ist, ist nun auch geklärt, dass Big Boss einen kurzen Auftritt im Abspann des Spieles bekommt. In diesem klärt er noch einige offene Fragen, die während des Spielverlaufes nicht gänzlich geklärt worden sind. Jedoch stirbt er kurz darauf am FOXDIE Virus, während Solid Snake auch diesmal überlebt. ''Gameplay '' Spielprinzip Mit "No Place to hide" verbindet Hideo Kojima''' die neuen Features, die im Spiel vorkommen.' Sucht Snake beispielsweise Schutz vor eine Truppe Soldaten und versteckt sich' dabei 'hinter einem LKW, kann dieser einfach "zufällig" wegfahren. ' Neue Features: * Otacons neueste Erfindung: Der MK II liefert Snake bei seiner Mission unterstützende Hinweise und kann als Objekt ausgerüstet und verwendet werden. Im weiteren Spielverlauf wird der MK II durch den MK III ersetzt, hat aber noch exakt die selben Funktionen. * Der Octocamo: Dieser ermöglicht es dem Spieler, sich mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen, was einen an die Stealth Tarnung erinnert, sieht jedoch viel spektakulärer aus. Lehnt man sich an eine Wand oder legt man sich flach auf den Boden, nimmt man mit Hilfe der Octocamo in Sekundenschnelle diese Farbe an, womit einen der Feind nicht entdeckt. * Das SES (Solid Eye System): Dieses Gerät ist die neue Generationthumb der Kriegsspielzeuge. Es zeigt Vitalfunktionen sowie Munitionsstand an. Außerdem verfügt es noch über eine Feinderkennung. Soundtrack Harry Gregson-Williams wird, wie auch schon in den beiden Vorgängern, einen Großteil der Musik komponieren. Neben ihm wird auch Nobuko Toda einige Stücke zum Soundtrack beisteuern. Ein Mitwirken vom Komponisten Norihiko Hibino, der bereits für die Soundtracks von Metal Gear Solid 2, Metal Gear Solid 3 und Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops mitverantwortlich war, wurde bisher nicht bestätigt. Das Nintendo-Spiel Super Smash Brothers Brawl beinhaltet als Charakter Solid Snake - und mit ihm einige Metal Gear-Kompositionen. Eines dieser Stücke ist das "Theme of Love", welches für '''Metal Gear Solid 4 komponiert wurde. Man kann es sich bereits auf YouTube anhören. Metal Gear Online Metal Gear Online und Metal Gear Online 2 sind Momentan die Einzigen Online Spiele für die Playstation Sonstiges * Wenn man den Kampf gegen Ocelot verliert kommt das Game Over Fenster. Aber statt Exit steht Existence auf dem Button. Einige Monate nach dem Release sicherte Konami sich die Rechte für den Namen "Existence". Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite * Alle MGS4 Trailer en:Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots es:Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Kategorie:Metal Gear (Spiele)